


Salt and Song (And What You Dream in the Dark)

by demiksmith



Series: Empress Emily the Wise/Little Girls With Knives [4]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 12:36:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11231109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demiksmith/pseuds/demiksmith
Summary: She has nothing. Nothing but him. A matter of convenience? Or perhaps...





	Salt and Song (And What You Dream in the Dark)

The first time she goes, she sees _him_. She can hear the eerie echoes of whale song, the rush of waves, and the pressure, oh the _pressure_ , as though she’d swum too deep. His eyes, bright and alive even as they were dark as pitch and had such _gravity_ \- She’d been lost in them, pulling her focus away from the weight of the Void.

His voice thrummed through her, her bone marrow pulsing, burning as the mark took shape on the fine skin of her left hand. She had made her choice. She had.

 

The next time, he flirts. He plays, flitting around her as he teases information and clues, each new position bringing him closer, until she sees water beading on his long, dark lashes, lost constellations in shards of night. She thinks he has freckles, across the bridge of his nose, but he doesn’t stay still long enough for her to confirm, and oh, how she _wants-_ wants to pin him in place, to confirm suspicions: how many constellations does this strange god wear across his skin, his lashes, or in his eyes?

 

She spends the time between seeing him collecting his runes, his bone charms, and with each new addition, she shivers, as though he had traced cold, wet fingers along her skin. Flights of fancy, she’d scold herself later, but in the moment, she _wanted more_.

 

When she awakes to the taste of salt and song, she smiles, excited to see him. As she sits up, though, salt and song burn, and stone and ash replace it. This is wrong, something is _wrong_ -

 

Delilah. And the Empress is angry, seeing this witch in _his_ place, in _their_ place. Delilah had taken so much- Emily would not let her take _him_ from her.

 

And when she sees him next, his fingers are cool and wet on her neck. He whispers his review of her choices, the clues and hints he doles out so slowly, as though he is reluctant for the game to end. She is brave, braver even still here, in this place where whale song echoes the beating of her heart.

He tastes like salt, his lips cool. His fingers brush his mark on her hand, and she shudders.

“You have work to do, Empress.” He voices reluctantly, black eyes unblinking on hers.  “I’ll be watching… waiting.”

 

And that was new. He’d often parted with a reminder that he would watch, but for him to wait?

 

The Empress smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I just graduated from my training and picked dishonored 2 up as my congrats gift and maaan. I am in love. Especially when I heard that there was going to be that weird DLC/not-DLC with Lurk and Daud. So cool.


End file.
